


Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of NifflerGold

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Fantastic Beasts And How To Fuck Them [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Kink, Beast Kink, Bottom Newt, Bottom Percival, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Emotions somehow got mixed with porn idk how, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing Kink, M/M, Mates, Newt get's fucked by swoop and percy get some newt lmao, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plugs, Possessiveness, Riding, Rough Sex, Scenting, Size Kink, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: A third edition to my beast kink series.Newt is getting needy, Percival's been so very busy with work lately and he understands, but it doesn't make the cravings easier to withstand. Luckily, opportunity comes in the form of a smitten creature and curiosity.(Now updated and Beta'd!)





	Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of NifflerGold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts), [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> I apologize, I actually got most of this written a few days ago, but an unexpected visitor put it on hold. Still, it's done now! I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> THIS WORK CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT WITH BEASTS AND NEWT AND PERCIVAL IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING OPT OUT NOW.
> 
> Come and see me on tumblr! Requests beasts for the series, or chat to me about our boys!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you to [Ladyoftheshrimp](https://ladyoftheshrimp.tumblr.com) for beta'ing for me!

Newt had noticed a few days ago, the gifts that always appeared around Percival, trinkets or rare gold and silver, some fine jewels, pins, watches, rings, ink wells.

Percival had been flattered by the sign of affection and Newt was merely amused, knowing all too well what was going on. His little Niffler was  _courting_. Somewhere along the line he’d begun to see Percival as a mate, much as Swoop did with himself, and was trying to win the Director’s affections. It was adorable, and Derek should be mighty glad Newt wasn’t jealous over it.

In fact he was rather ecstatic as it couldn’t have come at a better time. 

It had been over a week since the Runespoor mating and Percival had been so busy with work they’d barely had a moment to themselves, quick fumbles in the shower before a busy day, lazy touches at night if they had the energy. It was adored of course, and he didn’t blame either of them for it, it was merely how life went.

But, he had a craving for more. He wanted to see Percival with that fucked dumb expression once more, wanted a beast between his thighs and the man himself as well. He needed a good rut, he wanted to ache in the best way after.

He’d told Percival that the Niffler was courting him for mating rights and eyebrows had shot to the skyline before Percival’s laughs, warm and delighted. “I’m flattered, but he’s a tad on the tiny side.”

Newt had grinned slowly at that and Percival had stared at him for a minute before adding a slow “Right? Newt?” He’d giggled, holding out his hand, biting his lip and looking through his lashes.

“Let me show you what he can do.” 

Percival had looked from him to the paperwork on the desk and back, but it’s clear already Newt is winning. All it takes is a slow lick of his lip and a tilt of his head and Percival grabs his hand, dragging him from the study down to the case in the living room where Newt had been busy setting up.

They descend together and Newt leads him to an empty field, soon to be used for a dragon youngling, but for now it’s prime for their needs. He pulls Percival in by his tie, leaning down a touch to catch his lips and kiss him hard. He’d missed this, time to explore the taste of him, the way Percival’s hands grip bruising at his hips before pushing greedily under his shirt in search of soft, bare skin.

They’re wrapped around each other in no time at all, mouths swollen, breathing heavily, falling to the floor as Newt straddles Percival, kissing him more, desperate and filthy, hips rolling down to drag their cocks together.

Percival manages a rough “Not to complain but I’m not sure how this answers my question” which only makes Newt grin, laughing sweetly against him.

“Trust me, darling.” He drags his fingers from broad shoulders, undoing buttons slowly. As much as he needs a good fuck, he always takes time to savour Percival as much as he can before and after. “I need to get us ready, but I promise you’ll adore Derek even more after today, he’ll be the perfect little mate to you.”

Percival makes a rough sound, leaning back on his elbows, tilting his chin up in demand and Newt smiles, leaning down to kiss him again as he pushes his shirt from his shoulders, vanishing the rest of their clothes entirely.

Percival drops back, Newt following eagerly as large hands slide up his thighs, pushing back to grip roughly at his ass, squeezing cheeks as Newt arches, pushing back into the touch with a needy little moan.

He knows the moment Percival notices, his fingers brushing over the blunt edge of the plug, the way his breath catches and he growls low in his throat, hips bucking a little to grind roughly against Newts.

“Fuck, are you planning on something fun today?” Newt hums, rocking back between fingers and hips as Percival grinds the plug into him, making him whimper, soft and high. 

“Yes,  _oh_ \- Yes, I plan on letting us both finally relax, after a good tension relief. We deserve it, We deserve a good fuck.”

Percival makes a low sound of agreement, releasing Newt when he moves, spreading his thighs easily for him to settle between them. Newt slicks his fingers, looking to Percival through his lashes as he leans down slowly, dragging his tongue up the length of his cock, circling the tip and moaning softly at the taste, loving how it jumps against him at the sound.

Percival takes one finger easily, then another and Newt crooks them, expert in finding the sweetest spots to make Percival buck and cry out, head falling back as he smears precum over Newt’s mouth with his movements.

Newt takes the head of his cock past his lips, spreading his fingers, pumping them nice and hard, he adores how Percival responds, be it from snarling in his ear as he fucks him or growling as he tries to work Newt’s fingers into him faster.

He swallows around him, bobbing his head before pushing down, taking the length of Percival’s cock into his throat. He presses a third finger into him and Percival bucks, panting a rough “Is this many necessary he’s barely the size of my arm.” It ends in a little whine and Newt smirks as much as possible around him, sucking hard making it so that when he pulls off of him he does so with a lewd sort of pop.

“Sweetheart, how many of my creatures have one size?” He chuckles low and Percival blinks, slow and lust filled. He notes the moment it clicks and Percival groans, head dropping back.

“Shit! Of course that’s how he gets through impossible space he bloody changes size.” Newt laughs, a delighted, breathy sound, grinding his fingers into Percival’s prostate as the Director writhes against him, near whimpering now.

“He does, and he’s more than happy to be any size you need darling.” He slips his fingers out then, turning and whistling sharply. The Niffler ambles around the corner, scurrying into the habitat, beady eyes locked onto Percival as he scents the air. Newt smiles a little as the creature inches closer, breathing quick with excitement.

“There you are little pest. Now, you know what to do, show your mate what you have to offer.” He pushes up, moving from between his lover’s thighs to drop back onto the grass beside him, watching hungrily as the beast moves between them instead, scenting along his skin and trembling with excitement. 

Percival makes a low sound like a moan when Niffler’s body shudders, puffing up and stretching, claws growing and bill parting to reveal rows of sharp teeth he hides more often than not. He’s the size of a small bear now and Newt beams, stroking gentle fingers through Percival black, loose curls. “See? A mate that will always find a way to give what you need.”

Percival stares at the Niffler, cock leaking onto his stomach as his eyes drop to the fat cock hanging down under him. It’s dripping golden cum onto the grass and he swallows hard, letting his thighs fall back apart, reaching for the usually smaller creature, dragging fingers through thick black fur. “You’ve been such a lovely little thing, I adored my gifts.” 

The Niffler preens at the touch and praise, pushing over Percival now, claws catching on his skin making him hiss, barely able to spread his legs wide enough for the round body. “I suppose you’ve earned it.”

He mutters the words and Newt coos warmly, he reaches down, slipping the plug from his own hole and vanishing it, squirming to lay beside Percival, head turned to watch him as the familiar sounds of wings falls over them, Swoop dropping expectantly between his legs.

He crooks his finger at his little mate and Swoop doesn’t hesitate to mount him, nipping his hips with his fangs and shaking out his wings, long tongue tasting over Newt’s skin, silken and hot making him arch with a soft moan as it curls around his nipple.

His lashes flutter for a moment before opening when Percival gives a hoarse shout, he watches greedily as the Niffler thrusts inside him, Percival bucking from the ground, head thrown back. He’s so incredible, red lips parted, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. There’s a soft flush to his cheeks and a dampness to his lips and Merlin Newt is a little smitten that’s certain.

Swoop doesn’t fail to recapture his attention, burying himself inside him, cock long and twisting inhumanely, forcing Newt open around him as he feels the tip of it in his throat, eyes rolling back a little with a shameless moan. 

He loves the rough speed of the Swooping Evil’s thrusts, the chase for his own pleasure, Newt’s body jerking under him, breathy “oh, oh, oh” leaving him. Percival is no less ruined, body bouncing from the larger creature’s power, groaning and dragging his fingers through dirty, desperate for some sort of grounding.

Newt fumbles to reach out, grabbing at his hand with a desperate little whimper as Swoop starts toying over his prostate, mouth slack, chest heaving as thick, work worn fingers curl with his between them, gripping tightly. 

“Fuck Newt, look at you.” He makes a choked off sound at the praise in Percival’s voice, even fucked hard he still manages to make Newt blush ever so prettily. “You look so beautiful, Doll. Does it feel good? Derek fucks incredibly, shit, he’s so damn thick.”

It ends on a moan and Newt cries out as Swoop shudders, wings pinning his hips to the ground, forcing him to take it. It’s everything he needed in that moment, Percival’s voice in his ear and a fuck like nothing else, but he’s greedy as it turns out, so incredibly greedy.

“P-Percy, fuck me.” He whines the words, rolling his hips back as best he can, riding the beast inside him. “Fuck me after, I need my Alpha I need - Please.” He keens the words, biting hard at his lip when Percival growls in his throat, sucking in a sharp breath.

“Fuck, needy thing. You have you mate filling you and it’s not enough, huh?” Newt shakes his head firmly, lashes fluttering to meet gold eyes. “Be good for me Doll, get your little darling his release, he’s worked so hard for you, and when he’s done I’ll fuck you just how you like.”

Newt has no idea how Percival manages to sound so fucked out yet so in control at the same time when he himself is a wreck, making a little sobbing sound and clenching up around Swoop, milking his cock and loving the way it sends the beast wild, snapping into him quicker and harder.

Niffler seems to take this as a challenge himself, slamming into Percival making him jerk and shout with it, a hand curled in black fur, the other gripping Newt for dear life. He loves how a gentle thumb drags over his knuckles, affection sewn into even the filthiest of times.

The Niffler cums with a chattering sort of breath, huge body shuddering, nuzzling his bill into Percival as he fucks deep and spills over the edge. Percival makes a surprised sound, body snapping up and Newt giggles, breathless and wrecked. “Cums like hot g-gold, huh?”

Percival breathes hard, thighs trembling, the golden seed leaking from his hole as the Niffler shrinks, patting his thigh affectionately, reaching into his pouch to drape a golden chain around him, tying it clumsily and staking a claim before waddling away in contentment.

Newt stutters a cry when Swoop spills into him, snapping his jaws, pumping him full, deeper than anything had any right to be. It takes all of him not to cum from it, struggling to fight back his orgasm, wanting to cum on Percival with seed mixed on their skin, struggling with breath from being used.

Swoop takes off with an affectionate click and a trembling pat from Newt and he has to force himself up, dropping for a second on weak legs before throwing his thigh over Percival’s hips, moving to straddle him, bracing his hands on a broad chest.

“Not going to last long.” Percival grits the words, fingers bruising on Newt’s hips and Newt pushes into the touch, pressing back onto the blunt head of Percival’s cock, mewling at how easily it pushes into him.

He’s thicker than the beast, stretching Newt perfectly and Merlin Newt does love his cock, such a brilliant, large, hot– his back curves, throwing his head back as he seats himself fully, both of them moaning from it.

A hand curls around the back of his neck, a possessive grip, thumb pressing to his pulse as Percival rolls up, working himself into Newt, slowly pulling out only to thrust back inside.

“Beautiful.” Percival says the words with such stark honesty and Newt bites his nails into his pecs, lifting himself only to drop back down, loving the ache that’s starting in his muscles from it all. 

“ _Alpha._ ” He sighs the word, pleased and blissed, face slack with ecstasy as Percival starts fucking him, powerful hands lifting him and dropping him onto his cock with every shove of his hips.

He can hear Percival’s low growls, the snarls of claim, telling Newt he’s his, that he belongs to him entirely, that he would be the one to breed Newt the way he needs. They makes his cock drip, leaning down to catch his mouth and cut him off, kisses uncoordinated but so very good, mouth sensitive from the attention. 

“Cum for me Percival, make me round and swollen with your cum, show everyone who looks at me just who I belong to in the end.” He purrs the words, but there’s a touch of pleading to them, after a week of rushed attention he needs that reminder.

Percival rolls them in a sudden move that makes Newt scream as he thrusts back inside, wrapping his legs around Percival and grabbing onto him, sounds punched from his throat as Percival fucks him entirely possessive, hands everywhere, hot mouth and teeth on his throat.

He cums in a stutter of hips and heels digging into Percival’s back, dragging his nails roughly down his spine. The marking throws Percival over the edge, stiffening inside Newt and filling him, cum leaking from his puffy hole, both of them collapsing in a messy heap.

Percival presses soft kisses over each mark, Newt’s fingers curling in his soft hair, taking time to catch their breaths and bask in the feeling of each other. 

“You know,  _Fantastic Beasts_ is likely the most accurate book title I’ve ever come across.” 

Newt dissolves into laughter, shoulders shaking at the idiocy of the statement, Percival’s smile hidden in his shoulder.


End file.
